Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Khan
by Uniquewise
Summary: When Mika and some of our Tekkadan pals wake up on Earth near a mysterious place called "Jersey City" Mika and his other Tekkadan pals team up with Ms. Marvel to take down a mysterious organization known as HYDRA.


**Hey there!**

 **And welcome to my first fan fiction, a crossover between my favourite Gundam series: Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans and Marvel, to be more specific Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan).**

 **This is not intended to fit in at any point during IBO because it takes place after the final battle and it won't take place during the main events that Ms. Marvel goes through, it's non-cannon.**

 **This is my first fan fiction so mind me if there are spelling and grammar mistakes, also I do not own Iron-Blooded Orphans or Ms. Marvel, they go to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy.**

Mobile Suit Marvel: Iron-Blooded Khan

Darkness is all that surrounded him as the last moments he saw was of a war-torn battle field between Gjallarhorn and Tekkadan, mobile suit parts were scattered around with either thick oil or thin blood running down the metal. His left eye was filled with blood and he could not feel anything on the left side of his body, he looked upon the battle field and saw parts of the various gundams from Gusion Rebake, to the full arm of his gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex. He looked down at his feet and gave a smile as he remembered memories of him being in Tekkadan and his family in it, Biscuit, Eugene, Atra, Akihiro, and Orga the person who he looked up to. He sat up and closed his eyes with his little smile disappearing like it never existed.

"Mika..." An unknown voice called out to him. He opened his eyes to find himself on a white plain void of life, the voice kept beckoning to him as he looked around to find the source. He looked far into the distance of this never ending white light and found her, Kudelia Aina Bernstein in her red dress and black heels, he walked closer to her and was quickly eye to eye with her. She looked happy however she noticed a bit of sadness in his face, she couldn't describe the feeling that she felt but she kept it silent.

"Why are you like this?" She asked him, he had his same regular face on looking at her but she could tell that something was off with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it back." He told Kudelia trying to keep back the tears that were building up inside of him.

"It's alright Mika, after all you're not completely dead." She told him with a happy expression, he looked confused as he remembered himself that he died inside the cockpit of Barbatos on Mars on that battlefield. He looked down trying to comprehend what she was telling him, but he remembered back to what Akihiro said.

"So, you're telling me I'm going to become a baby again?" He asked Kudelia hoping to get an answer out of her.

"Not exactly." She replied to him, he started to look like he was getting upset and impatient.

"Then how?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice. He was looing at Kudelia who gave him a gentle smile.

"You'll see." She said before walking into the light then disappearing. Soon after the light turned into darkness and he was swallowed by it again, but he was pulled out of it, he looked up and saw an arm pulling him from the darkness, he closed is eyes and waited for an outcome.

When he woke up he was under a tree lying on soft green grass while vaguely seeing the blue sky above him. Mika sat up and scratched his back, weirdly when he got to the part of his back where the Alaya-Vijnana would be there was nothing. 'Without the Alaya-Vijnana how am I going to pilot Barbatos, that's if it's even here?' He thought to himself. He heard rustling coming from his left and found his life long friend walking towards him.

"So, you're here to Mika." Orga asked Mika, Orga was still a late teen but he was tall, but weirdly wearing his regular Tekkadan uniform instead of his suit and jacket, he still had his lilac hair and yellow eyes. 'So, this is what she meant by Re-born.' Mika thought to himself.

"Same with you, Orga." Mika replied, Mika was around average height with black hair and blue eyes, and he was weirdly wearing his regular Tekkadan uniform. "So, Akihiro was right." He continued.

"Yeah guess he was right." Orga said responding to Mikas comment. He looked down at Mika leaning on both his arms and looking straight into the green and hilly landscape.

"Do you still have it? The Alaya-Vijnana?" Mika asked him still looking off into the land.

"No, neither do the others, it's like when we were reborn it removed it from us." He replied to Mika, he turned and looked down at him, Mika soon followed by looking at him. "Can you see out your eye?" He asked him, Mika looked back at the land and gave his answer.

"Yea, I can also use the left side of my body to." He replied to Orga, the two stayed there for a wile until Orga started walking the direction he came, quietly rustling the blades with each step.

"Well, want to say hi to the others?" He asked Mika, Mika got up quickly and walked towards Orga, when Mika was beside him the two-started walking towards an old and abandoned cabin with aging wood and broken windows.

When Orga opened the door, Mika was greeted to Biscuit, Akihiro, Shino and Hush sitting around a table talking but to Mika it was just murmuring that sounded more like gibberish then any language he had heard. The four boys turned around and gave little smirks, Biscuit stood up from the little wooden box he was sitting on and walked towards Mika.

"Great to see you here Mikazuki." Biscuit said in a happy and fast tone.

"Yea Mika, guess you couldn't live on for us!" Shino said jokingly to Mika. Akihiro gave him a dissatisfied look and a kick to the shin. Shino kept the scream in his mouth and put a large smile on his face.

"What Shino's trying to say, it's good to see you Mika, just not like this." Akihiro pitched in staring down Shino.

"Sure, nice to see you again." Hush pitched in with a monotone voice.

"Unfortunately, this is all I found here, I don't know about the others." Orga said with a sad tone thinking of the others that are either on Mars or that are in this other world. It was weird for Mika to be thinking about it two, but his only concern was about Barbatos and if that even made it to this world.

"Oh, Mikazuki I found something you may like." Biscuit said, he turned around and pointed towards the open field behind the cabin. The group walked outside and Mika was greeted to the towering ASW-G-08 Babatos, Mika walked up to the kneeling giant and placed his left hand on it.

"Good to see you again, Barbatos." Mika said, Barbatos's eyes glowed that familiar green colour that Mika was so used to, Mika let off a little smirk and looked up at his blue, yellow, and white friend.

"I found Barbatos only a few hours ago and when I didn't see you in the cockpit I waited for you." Biscuit told Mika and the others while looking up at Barbatos.

"How did you find this only a few hours ago when I got here only half an hour ago." Mika asked Biscuit.

` "Well Orga filled me in on how two years passed back in our world, but for me it has only been three days." Biscuit told the group, most of the look were of confusion, Mika kept his same cold stare. Mika stayed outside while the others went back inside to ask Biscuit more about what he knows, Mika looked at the window and saw the group talking. Mika climbed up the leg of Barbatos and stood where the cockpit was a looked at Barbatos, he raised his hand and placed it on Barbatos's face and smiled. 'Good to see you, Barbatos.' Mika said to himself.

"Alright run it by me again Biscuit." Orga said sounding a little pissed.

"Yea, I kind of got lost in that whole story." Shino pitched in.

"Okay, we are in the United States of America-." Biscuit said before being cut off by Hush.

"So, is it controlled by an economic bloc?" Hush asked Biscuit.

"No, it's not, it has its own government system, and apparently we are just out side "Jersey City"." Biscuit told the group hoping it cleared things up.

"So, no Tekkadan, no Teiwaz, and no Gjallarhorn?" Orga asked Biscuit hoping that an answer was given.

"No, but there is one that's kind of like Gjallarhorn, but apparently worse it's called HYDRA." Biscuit told Orga and the others.

"So why can't we just take them down with Mika and Barbatos, they don't sound that bad." Shino asked.

"On paper yes, but I've heard about some of their attacks and they sound like guys that could rival Barbatos, heck even these superheroes I hear about have trouble." Biscuit told the group. Everyone looked perplexed when the word 'superhero' was said in the sentence.

"Uh, what are those?" Shino asked.

"They're people with "gifts" and they use them for good, well some of them." Biscuit said replying to Shino.

"So, it's like the Alaya-Vijnana." Akihiro pitched in.

"Some have the same kind of "gift" related to the Alaya-Vijnana but none directly like it." Biscuit told Akihiro.

"Wait do you think he'll be able to fight in the city?" Orga asked.

"Unfortunately, due to the presence of his ahab reactor it would be hard, also the fact that no one has even seen or heard of a gundam is a problem." Biscuit told Orga. They turned around to hear the sound of the door opening and found Mika walking in with a bag in his hands.

"What were you guys talking about?" Mika asked the group laying the bag on the table. The weight of the bag tipped over to reveal fruit, vegetables, and a few newspapers.

"First, how did you get these?" Biscuit asked Mika.

"Some man outside was selling food so I bought some, the newspapers I found on the side of the road." He told the group.

"How did you- forget it, Biscuit was telling us where we were and what the entire deal is about this place." Akihiro told Mika as he was picking through the food.

"Whoa guys check out theses news paper articles, 'Ms. Marvel does it again', 'Robbery stopped thanks to Ms. Marvel', and 'Ms. Marvel honoured for stopping HYDRA attack'." Biscuit told everyone as they were looking at the newspapers, they all showed a young girl with brown hair wearing a blue and red costume with a lightning bolt going down it, she was wearing a blue mask and wore a long red scarf. One of the pictures though showed her with her arms wrapped around two people with her other hand enlarged making a peace sign, Shino looked like he was going to barf, everyone was surprised but Mika had his same cold look on.

"Oh my god, she needs help!" Shino shouted thinking he was never going to get that picture out of his head.

"No guys remember, she's one of the superhero's that I told you about, that's just her "gift"." Biscuit told the group.

"You sure, because for all we know that could be Chad reborn, I mean look at the similarit-." Shino was hushed by another kick to the shin and a death stare from Akihiro. Mika looked at the picture a few minutes a looked at Shino who looked like he was staring off into space, or trying to get the picture out of his head.

"She looks nice." Mika told Shino, he snapped back into reality and looked at Mika with a confused look, before he could say anything Akihiro looked at him with the same death stare.

"Well, it's getting late maybe we should tuck in for the night." Orga told the group.

"Yea, you're right." Shino said with a yawn.

"Hey Mikazuki, you going to bed now?" Biscuit asked Mika.

"Nah, I'll be outside for a while." He said walking towards the door.

"Alright then, night guys." Biscuit said before he turned down the lamp.

The rooftops of the city were probably the darkest place in the city when the streets were the brightest but she didn't mind. She looked around to see if there was anything going on but everything was as clean as a whistle. She let out a sigh and sprawled out on the roof not believing that nothing was going on tonight, NOTHING. Something lifted her up when she heard some loud conversation coming from the street, she stood up and thought how she could get down there but not be seen. She ten looked at a steel bar and stretched her legs around it and let her torso elongate down to just above the conversation.

"You hear that there's something outside of town." One of the men said.

"What, I mean what was it?" Another man asked.

"Looked like a giant robot." Another one said. For her that's all the conversation she needed to hear as she went back to the roof with an audible swoosh which made the people in the conversation look around.

"Yes, finally something exciting for Ms. Marvel to do!" She said with a happy and excitable tone. She looked towards the edge of town and stretched and embiggened her way towards the edge of town.

Mika stood outside just looking at Barbatos, Mika walked towards the giant machine and put his hand on it and remembered when he first piloted it. He remembered when he took his first life on Mars and how they ended up where they were now. Mika was snapped out of it when he heard some rustling coming from behind him, he quickly glanced the area to find nothing. The noise came from in front of him this time as he looked through the legs of Barbatos to find it, he finally looked behind him to see a red scarf on a fence pole that stuck up from the ground. He turned around to find himself a few inches away from someone's face and found a fist impacting his face.

When Mika came to he found himself tied back to back with Orga by some brown rope, he looked around and saw Shino and Akihiro tied up by the same extending rope and same thing with Biscuit and Hush.

"I think I'm going to hurl!" Shino shouted as he followed the rope to a young girl standing up with her arm stretched out around them and her hand enlarged around Mika and Orga.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!" Akihiro shouted.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you!?" The person asked Akihiro.

"Look if you let us explain-." Orga tried to say before a enlarged hand over Orga's mouth which made Akihiro and Biscuit angry.

"Who are you!?" Biscuit asked angrily.

"I'm the one and the only Ms. Marvel, who are you?" She asked the group of boys. She turned to look at Mika who looked at her with a normal look. She walked towards Mika and kneeled looking at him, Mika didn't look fazed he looked cool and normal.

"So, who are you guys?" She quietly asked Mika.

"We are...TEKKADAN."

 **Well that's it for chapter 1, and if you're wondering I purposely left Kamala out until later in the story because I wanted to establish what was going on with what the guys are going through. Also this is not all the people that I'm including in this story, they'll either come later or next chapter, I won't tell.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
